


The True Mate

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Angel Wings, Blood and Injury, M/M, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer come back after a hunt and Lucifer acts strange, so much that Sam can't help but look for him. What he finds is blood and something from Lucifer is hurt that he had never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Mate

They return after a hunt and Sam knows something is wrong with Lucifer ever since they faced the Okami hours ago, but he doesn’t know what. The devil says it’s nothing, but immediately rushes to his room once they reach the bunker.

Sam wants to follow him, wants to know he’s really fine, but he hesitates. It’s not like they are besties or anything like that, but he’s worried. He tries to distract himself with putting stuff away, sorting out dirty clothes, but he can only think about the painful expression on the devil’s face and how his eyes have lost their brightness somehow. They looked dull and they never did.

Finally Sam can’t take it anymore and needs to check on him. After all they’re on the same side now, they have to support each other, right?

He knocks on the door, but there is no answer, so of course Sam assumes Lucifer isn’t in there, but he still wants to check and opens the door. The room is empty, but there’s blood on the floor, a lot of blood.

“Lucifer?” he calls out, even more worried now. Still no answer, but he can see now that the blood is leading out of the room and when he checks he notices where it’s going. Bathroom. Sam follows the trail and suddenly he can see feathers in a pile of blood and he doesn’t even think about it, he slams the bathroom door open, seeing only red and white first, but then it moves and he can see Lucifer sitting on the floor, bloody and visibly hurt.

“Oh my god, what happened?” he asks and falls on his knees, shoving himself closer. He evades the mass of feathers that surround the devil, once they had been white but now they were covered in blood and had deep cuts everywhere. Sam never saw his wings before, it’s the first time and he knows they should be different, beautiful and shining, not teared apart and bloody as this.

“This damn creature saw them and couldn’t get enough.” Lucifer hisses through the pain and pulls another batch of broken and bloody feathers out.

“You mean the Okami attacked your wings?” Sam is surprised, he didn’t even knew they could see them. Lucifer just nods and takes a wet cloth from the floor, pressing the water over the spot on his wings.

“Wasn’t the first time, but it’s pretty bad today.”

“Let me help you okay? Just, just tell me what to do and how I can fix them!” It hurts Sam to see how much pain the Okami caused Lucifer, but when he reaches up with his hand Lucifer’s grabs his wrist and prevents him from touching the feathers.

“Don’t do this. You don’t know what it means to touch an angel’s wings, Sam.” Lucifer sighs and looks up, eyeing the bloody mess that was so pure normally. “I will take care of this myself, you did enough already.”

“It’s intimate, right?” Sam smiles a little. Who knew Lucifer could be so sentimental?

“It’s more than that… if a human touches an angel’s wings… they mate with them.”

“They what? I-I didn’t know that.” Sam swallows the lump in his throat and looks at Lucifer’s wings, a little ashamed. “So, I can’t help you?”

“Only if you want to be my mate.” Lucifer lets Sam’s hand go and smiles. “You can get me some bandages though. And clean water.”

Sam isn’t sure what to do, he wants to help Lucifer so badly, but mating with him over it was… weird. Not that he would hate him, but this was going a little further than he wanted to.

“Sam, don’t look like that.” Lucifer says and suddenly pats the others shoulder. His wings move behind his back and his lips pucker up in pain. “This is not your burden, it’s mine.”

Sam shakes his head, sighing. “I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

“Then leave, I can take care of this myself. I did it before, Sam. It’s nothing new to me.”

“No. No, I won’t let you.”

“Sam, this isn’t a joke or anything.” Lucifer grabs for the others wrist again before he can do anything stupid. “If you touch my wings you will _mate_ with me.”

“And?” Sam asks serious.

“And? Don’t you realize what that means?” Lucifer can’t believe how Sam really considers doing this. Just because he’s hurt?

“We will be bound, right?” Sam shrugs. “We already are, you said it before. It’s not like you’re a stranger.”

Lucifer blinks confused and lets Sam’s hand go, without even realizing it. When he reaches up and buries his long fingers in the bloody feathers the devil can’t interfere. He knows it’s wrong, but this feeling is so overwhelming, so absolute, that he is unable to stop Sam. It had been eons since someone touched him like this and back then it didn’t feel so intimate, it was just a touch.

“Sam…” Lucifer winces under the hunter’s touch, closing his eyes, the pain he should feel forgotten. He can feel Sam coming closer, his hand carefully caressing his sensitive wings.

“Is it that bad?” Sam asks worried, but Lucifer shakes his head.

“Not at all.” he slowly opens his eyes and they’re clouded from the pleasure he feels. “But you just promised yourself to me, Sam… you’re my mate now.”

“I know.” Sam says and suddenly cups Lucifer’s face with both hands, pulling him up and into a needy and desperate kiss. The devil can’t fight against it, he’s flooded with Sam’s sweetness and warmth, so he simply pulls him closer, onto his lap, and deepens the kiss with a passion he didn’t knew he had.

When Sam pulls back he looks surprised by his own actions, his eyes wide.

“Regret that you did it already?” Lucifer chuckles, but Sam slowly shakes his head.

“It’s… strange, isn’t it?”

“Only if you let it be strange.”

“But you and I, we are…”

Lucifer suddenly laughs and hushes the hunter by laying a finger on his lips. His smile is knowing, because he can feel the confusion going on in Sam.

“ _We_ are not. You are, but I? I am everything, Sam. This is only a vessel, it’s not the real _me_.” he says calm, his thumb stroking over Sam’s cheek.

“It wasn’t a mistake, right?” Sam asks a little ashamed and Lucifer’s smile widens.

“I won’t let it be one, promised.” he murmurs and pulls the hunter closer again, but slow this time, careful.

What Sam expressed earlier was simply the effect of touching Lucifer like that, he knew it. Now it was Lucifer showing him that it was alright, that he didn’t need to worry about it. He can feel Sam’s warm body against him and his strong arms on his back, moving up. He smiles into the soft kiss when he realizes Sam is longing for his wings again, but he doesn’t mind at all because it feels heavenly being touched like that.

This time it’s Lucifer who breaks the kiss, not because he can’t breathe anymore, but because the feeling of Sam’s hands in his wings is just too much to take. He leans his head against Sam’s chest and just lets the hunter’s fingers work on him. His breath fastens and he can’t stop his own hands from wandering to Sam’s back and pressing him even closer to him.

It’s only now that Lucifer notices Sam too enjoys being so close to him, he can feel his hardness pressing against him and it’s driving him insane slowly.

“Sammy, you don’t know what you do to me.” Lucifer groans a hand ruffling through Sam’s long hair, pulling him back a little so he can kiss him again, but this time it’s pure lust driving the devil, pure desire that desperately needs fulfillment. And Sam kisses back, just as longing, and when his tongue slides into Lucifer’s mouth he leans back, pulling the hunter down with him.

A slight pain rises in Lucifer’s wings, but he ignores it, this moment is too good to end just yet and Sam on top of him is feeling so _right_ , he doesn’t want it to stop. Sam’s hands move down, one at least, and while he strokes over the wings at Lucifer’s side he’s holding his head gently.

“Luci…” Sam moans only a breath away from the devil’s lips and the sound of his name like this makes the blonde one shiver. Oh yes, this _is_ right.

Suddenly he can’t stop the pain from reaching him anymore though, the fact that he’s lying on his bloody wings is too much now and he leans his head back, hissing in pain. Sam almost jumps up, completely shocked that he forgot about this.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” he gasps and helps Lucifer up, his face turning red in shame. He didn’t think about the wounds and he didn’t intend to hurt the devil, but the other one just shakes his head, teeth gritted.

“You did nothing wrong, Sam.” he hisses again.

“You sit here, I will fix your wings, okay?” Sam quickly says and lays a hand on Lucifer’s cheek so he looks up. There’s so much pain in these blue eyes that they turned dark. “I will fix you.” he whispers.

Lucifer smiles slightly and lays his own hand on Sam’s. He knows Sam will be careful and he wishes deep inside that this would have happened sooner. All this time wasted, so many days alone when he could have felt this bliss inside him instead of emptiness.

“Thank you, Sam.” he whispers and Sam gently kisses Lucifer’s hand, smiling.

“No need to thank me for taking care of my _mate_ , right?” he winks before standing up and walking around Lucifer to do what he promised.

And the whole time Lucifer can just sit there and smile, unable to process completely what just happened, what they just _did_. But he feels calm, not so lonely anymore. All this time in the cage changed him, he knows it. Being trapped with his brother, always fighting, always arguing, it wasn’t nice. But with Sam he finally feels like he can be _himself_ again and he really wants to feel like that.


End file.
